The weapons of the Brotherhood
by Kingwolf123
Summary: Inuyasha and miroku are ronin samurai. they flee their evil masters wrath to go out on the adventure they have been waiting for, to find the most powerful weapons ever forged.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me but like all authors I wish it did.

It was raining and it seemed like a perfect scenario for the situation Inuyasha was in. He never would've thought he would be punished for doing something good. But he didn't care he would be leaving this night, he already had everything planned the bastards that put him in this position would pay, and the gods themselves wouldn't be able to stop him. Inuyasha strapped his sword across his back and looked out over the veranda spotting his ally Miroku who looked as if he was freezing his ass off. Miroku was a monk but their weren't many like him, he was a warrior monk trained in the samurai ways just as well as the monk ways.

Inuyasha jumped over the veranda landing next to Miroku, "I see you already took care of the guards", Inuyasha said simply.

Miroku smiled "Well I had to do something while you had me waiting, plus one of the guys saw me on my way up. Don't you think it's about time we got out of here if I get locked up with you I'm going to kick your ass", he said seriously.

"Whatever let's just get to the outskirts of this place if that bastard shogun finds us we wont stand a chance. My brother told me to meet him in shadow forest so were heading there first," Inuyasha said.

They hopped on their black stallions, put on their great cloaks and headed northeast both glad to be leaving the god-forsaken city that caused them so much trouble. Once they reached Sesshomaru he would give them their supplies and they would be headed on the mission they have been waiting to go on for so long, and that bastard shogun wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Miroku are you sure you want to do this, I mean were going to be wanted criminals when they find out were gone", Inuyasha said with a little worry in his voice.

"Are you having second thoughts now, we've been waiting for this for years and your having second thoughts your always surprising me Inuyasha", Miroku replied harshly.

"Look I was just asking you a question do you have any idea of how many people are going to be after us, we might have the whole fucking clan on us", Inuyasha replied angrily.

"I don't care and you shouldn't either", Miroku said finishing the argument.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zivilyn rose from his throne. As he pointed a finger, the double windows gently opened outward. He gazed northeast into the storm watching the two warriors flee.

The burning desire to kill the two bastards set fire two his soul as he watched. No matter, karakul will handle it.

"Master do you want me to send someone after them", interrupted karakul.

"No I think you should handle it and make sure they suffer, I don't want to see those two warriors in my province again".

"I understand master, you wont have to worry about them again. I'll send word to the border patrol, they will have them dead before they can escape to shadow forest". Karakul answered gleefully".

Karakul started to leave the room, a smile on his face.

"I'll go and wait for them to master"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha and Miroku approached the border of Kyoto the guards drew their weapons.

"What's that you said about us being wanted criminals?" Miroku said jokingly.

"If you put your weapons down and let us pass then you might get to see your families again". Miroku stated.

The guards on the posts readied their bows, ready to fire because of miroku's arrogant words; Inuyasha could just about feel the anger in the air.

"You just pissed them off more Miroku; lets just kill them all. There's only about fifty of em."

The two allies threw off their cloaks and drew their swords, they charged at the men in front of them killing four within moments. Inuyasha ran at a guard a few feet ahead of him thrusting his sword into his gut. He turned to another foe, the man swung at Inuyasha's head, ducking Inuyasha thrust his sword upward into the mans head splattering his own face with blood and brain fluids. Miroku short sword in his right hand and a long knife in his left dropped three men in seconds. One guard chopped at him aiming to split him in two, Miroku blocked with his sword and thrust the knife into his foes ribs. Spinning to his left he put his knife up to another guards neck slitting it; blood flew everywhere. Inuyasha looked up at the post spotting the bowmen he jumped landing on the post easily because of his demon abilities. He grabbed the bowmen and threw him off, picking up the bow he dropped the other bowmen. He looked down at the battlefield and killed a guard running at Miroku, Inuyasha then jumped down raising his sword and split another foe in half.

"That looks like all of them Inuyasha" Miroku said while picking up his cloak.

"Nah, looks like there's one more left, didn't he just see us slaughter the rest of his men" Inuyasha said smiling.

Miroku looked in the direction Inuyasha was looking, spotting the man. There was a strong demon aura around him, but there was something different, he was half-demon.

Karakul looked at the warriors who just killed the other men like they were unskilled children. There skill was unremarkable but he would cut them down here, karakul threw off his rain soaked cloak and drew his dual swords.

"Prepare to die, ronin samurai."

"I got this Miro, this guy is about to find out just how strong I am".

Inuyasha ran at karakul chopping at his skull, karakul spun to his right bowing Inuyasha in the ribs all in one motion. Inuyasha jumped back to study his opponent; the man was half-demon.

"Inuyasha this man is half-demon watch out".

"Yeah Miroku I already know that, you should've told me sooner".

Inuyasha lunged at the man thrusting his sword at his gut, karakul dodged. Inuyasha jumped back, flexing his claws he used his "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" attack.

Karakul dodged to his right, Inuyasha's attack cutting his arm.

"Well looks like dog boy has a few tricks up his sleeve, to bad I have to leave. We'll finish this another time pup," stated karakul.

With those words karakul vanished leaving Inuyasha and Miroku stunned.

"What the hell was that about" Inuyasha spoke first.

"Lets just go before reinforcements come, Sesshomaru doesn't like to wait", Miroku answered.

I know that this chapter didn't tell you anything about the story but I promise the next will, please just give it a chance, oh and please review, I know theirs room for improvement, I would really appreciate some pointers.

I wont get to update that muck because my mom doesn't like this site and I write when she's not here and she's on leave for child birth but when she goes back to work I will get to update quicker.


End file.
